


Muggle Magic

by scarletmanuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I wrote this with a chicken sitting on my head, M/M, Marauders' Era, Massage, POV Remus Lupin, Sirius is a Good Friend, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: It's the day after the full moon and Remus is hurting. Sirius has been reading Muggle magazines and has found that something called 'massage' can be used to relieve aches and pains.





	Muggle Magic

Remus lay face down on his bed, his entire body aching horribly. Although his monthly transformations were less traumatic than they used to be, thanks to his three best friends and their efforts to become animagi, he could never escape the aftermath of all of his bones twisting, shifting, and breaking to free the wolf within. The dog, stag, and rat who accompanied him now on the full moon prevented him from biting and tearing at himself so he no longer had to deal with the cuts and scratches once he’d transformed back, but the incessant ache deep in his marrow would always be his constant companion in the days after.

From the other side of the dorm he could hear James and Peter pulling their robes back on, grumbling about the detention that they had with McGonagall. They’d been caught by the Professor as they’d been sneaking back into the castle after leaving the Shack that morning and she hadn’t bought their explanation that Peter had been sleepwalking and James was merely bringing him back to their dorm. The only reason it wasn’t all of his friends in detention was that Sirius had used the cloak to sneak into the infirmary so he could be there when Madame Pomfrey brought Remus back there and hadn’t been with them.

Thinking of Sirius caused the familiar feeling of butterflies to flutter in his stomach and the young werewolf could feel his cheeks colour. Since they’d started their fifth year, things had been  _ different _ between he and Sirius. Remus couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly had changed but the overall effect was noticeable. The glances between them seemed to last a fraction of a second longer than between himself and his other two friends; the contact when they wrestled or Sirius lounged over him as he was want to do with everyone was charged with some sort of electrical current; Remus now appeared to be hyper aware of Sirius, seeming to know without conscious thought exactly where his friend was in the room in relation to himself at any given moment. Nothing overt had actually happened, but things were definitely  _ different _ .

“Right, well we’re off,” James said morosely, tucking his wand into his back pocket. 

“Have fun,” Sirius drawled from where he was lying on his bed, one knee crossed over the other and a motorcycle magazine held up in front of his face.

“If we’re not back by dawn, come and retrieve our bodies,” James told Remus.

He managed a small smile through the pain. “Of course. Your parents deserve closure.”

“I’ll make sure to write you both an epic eulogy,” Sirius said, lowering the magazine so he could look at the two boys. “We won’t let you be forgotten.”

“I wonder if Lilly will cry at my funeral?” James mused, looking regretful that he’d be dead and wouldn’t know.

“Probably tears of joy at finally having a moment’s peace,” Peter said, giving James a push. “Come on, we’re going to be late and McGonagall is scary enough as it is without us pissing her off even more.”

“Farewell!” James called over his shoulder as he was marched from the room.

“See ya,” Sirius yelled, going back to his magazine.

The dorm fell silent and Remus tried his best not to dwell on the fact that for one of the first times this year, he and Sirius were alone, and not just for fifteen minutes before dinner or between classes either. James and Peter would be gone for several hours, and as far as he knew, Sirius hadn’t made any plans to spend his Saturday night with anyone else. He chanced a peek at his friend, looking for any signs that he was going to get up and leave, to go and do something else, but he seemed content to just lounge on his bed and read.

Remus went to roll over onto his side to try and get more comfortable and gasped as pain shot through his hip. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst of it to pass, hoping that Sirius hadn’t noticed. When the pain had died to a dull throb, he opened his eyes to find his friend had moved so he was sitting on the side of his bed, watching Remus intently.  “How bad is it?” he asked softly, his grey eyes searching the werewolf’s face.

Remus shrugged. “Same as usual, I ‘spose. It’ll pass.”

Sirius looked hesitant, and opened his mouth several times to speak, before thinking better of it. He moved, as if to return to lounging on his bed, but then changed his mind. “I might be able to help,” he blurted out, unable to look at Remus.

“What do you mean?”

A blush spread over Sirius’ high cheekbones. “Um, well, I found a Muggle magazine in the common room and I read an article in it about something called ‘massage’. It apparently helps relieve pain.”

Remus nodded, knowing what it was after hearing his mother speak about it. “One of my mum’s cousins is a massage therapist.”

Looking buoyed that his friend knew what he was talking about, Sirius gave a small smile. “Do you want me to give it a try?”

“Um, sure. What do I have to do.”

Jumping up from the bed, Sirius rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a small bottle. “You just need to lie there.” He turned, and then stood a little awkwardly. “They say using oil is best, and I got some last time we went to Hogsmeade.” He bit his lower lip and the rest came out in a rush. “You’ll have to be in just your pants for that so you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s completely up to you and I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable or anything.”

Remus was touched - the last Hogsmeade weekend had been three weeks ago so Sirius had obviously been thinking about this for a while now. It made a warmth start to spread through his chest, but the butterflies grew more and more frantic. Feigning a nonchalance he didn’t feel, he got off the bed and began to remove his shirt. “It’s not like you’ve never seen me in just my pants before.” 

Sirius made a small, strangled noise as Remus shucked his trousers to one side, but when he looked over to him, his friend was looking away. Climbing up onto his bed and settling onto his stomach, he folded his arms beneath his head and rested his face on them. “Comfy?” he heard Sirius ask.

“Mmmhmm,” he agreed, forcing his breathing to remain calm, even as he felt the bed dip as his friend climbed up onto it. He was glad he was facing down since he had no doubt that his body would betray him the second Sirius touched him. The number of times he’d suffered through a surprise erection thanks to close encounters with the dark haired teen was too many to count.

Sirius shifted some more on the bed and suddenly there was pressure on the backs of Remus’ thighs as his legs were straddled. His breath caught and all thought stopped as he felt Sirius sit down, his knees pressed firmly to either side of the taller teen’s legs, and his arse pressing them down onto the bed. “I’m not too heavy am I?” Sirius asked, an odd catch to his voice.

“Uh, no, not at all,” Remus squeaked. 

He heard the sound of a bottle cap being unscrewed and then the  _ clunk _ of the bottle being put on the bedside table. A moment later he felt warm hands, slippery with oil, pressed against the centre of his back. Pressing down firmly, Sirius glided his hands upwards, out over his shoulder blades and then smoothing up his neck. Remus almost moaned at how nice it felt, his skin tingling in the wake of those hands. He had been day dreaming for the past two years about having those hands on him, and it was better than he ever could have imagined. They were warm and soft, but they pressed down firmly as they moved, rubbing in slow circles over his shoulder blades.

“Is it okay?” Sirius murmured.

“Fuck, Sirius, your hands are  _ magic _ ,” Remus sighed, tension beginning to ebb from his body.

He heard his friend chucke. “I’m glad I have some use around here, even if it is using some sort of Muggle magic.”

They were silent as Sirius continued to work, interchanging between using his thumbs, his palms, and the heels of his hands to work the tight muscles on Remus’ back. It was the most glorious sensation Remus had ever felt and he lost himself completely to it, his worry about giving away how he felt about his friend vanishing along with his aches. There were times when the pressure almost hurt; Sirius would rub at a tight spot, and Remus could feel the knotted muscle almost clicking beneath the nimble fingers. A moment or two later it was as if the muscle melted and Remus would sigh in relief as the pain faded. 

The young werewolf had almost relaxed completely when Sirius sat up on his knees in order to press down more firmly against a particularly tight spot on his left shoulder. He felt something hard pressing against his arse and it took a good half a minute to work out that Sirius was sporting an erection. Gulping, Remus froze, unsure whether he should say something or if he should pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. What could it mean? Did Sirius perhaps feel the same way? Was the charged tension between them an indication of mutual desire? Or was it just that they were fifteen and anything from pornography to an oddly shaped bread roll could trigger an erection? 

“Am I hurting you?” Sirius asked, pulling Remus from his racing thoughts.

“No, why?”

“You tensed up, I thought maybe I had hurt you.” His voice was filled with concern, and worry, but was there something else there? Was Remus just imagining the longing he heard because that’s what he wanted to hear?

“No, it feels good,” Remus admitted, wiggling his hips a little to ease the pressure on his own cock that had decided it wanted to come out and play.

“I like making you feel good,” Sirius whispered, so quietly that Remus was left wondering if he had imagined that as well.

The massage continued, with Sirius working his way down to the small of the taller teen’s back, and then he shifted down the bed and dripped more oil over the backs of his friend’s thighs. Remus twitched and jerked when warm hands began to rub it into his legs. “Ticklish,” he grumbled.

“Sorry,” Sirius said, but didn't stop his touches, just made them harder so they would be less likely to tickle.

By the time he had worked his way down to Remus’ ankles, the young werewolf was positive that he had numerous unknown erogenous zones in his legs. His cock was throbbing and he wondered if the invisibility cloak was within arm’s reach. There was no way he would be able to get up off the bed and make it to the bathroom without Sirius seeing what state he was in, but he knew he had to do  _ something _ to relieve the ache in his balls as soon as possible.

He felt Sirius nudge his hip. “Turn over and I’ll do your front.”

“ _ No! _ ” Remus almost shrieked. “No, it’s fine, this has been nice enough.”

“Has it helped?”

“Yes, of course, it feels much better.”

“Then it’ll feel even better if I do all of you.”

Squeezing his eyes shut at his friend’s choice of words, Remus managed to give a small shake of his head. “Really, it’s fine, no need to go overboard. Besides, your hands must be hurting by now.”

Sirius tutted and then his hands were back but this time he was forcibly rolling Remus over. “It’s fine, Rem,” he assured him.

He kept his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see the expression on Sirius’ face lest he see disgust or horror when he noticed the tent that Remus was pitching in his pants. Over the frantic beating of his own heart, he was sure he heard a swift intake of breath and Remus waited, knowing it would be any second now that Sirius would flinch away, then hurry to his own bed and stay as far away from his weird friend as possible. Would things ever be able to go back to how they’d been? Or was their friendship irreversibly damaged now? Remus could feel tears begin to well in his eyes, and he hated his body for betraying him and costing him his friendship.

His self recrimination was interrupted by the feeling of a hand on his chest and weight settling down onto the front of his thighs. Remus’ eyes flew open and he saw Sirius looking down at his chest, concentrating on rubbing the oil into his skin. 

“The muscles here are very tight,” Sirius said quietly, completely ignoring the very prominent erection that was bobbing up and down on its own accord mere inches from him. 

“My ribcage is much bigger as a wolf,” Remus told him, spouting off the fact almost automatically. “Besides my hips, they’re always more sore than anywhere else since there’s so much movement and expansion of the bones.”

Sirius grunted as he took in that fact and paused to get more oil. He placed the bottle back on the table and then smeared it over Remus’ chest, the pad of his thumb rubbing over one nipple, making it form a small peak. His grey eyes flickered up and met Remus’ green ones, and a long moment passed as they stared at each other. There was no shame or disgust in his best friend’s eyes, just some unnamed emotion that Remus couldn't place. His hands continued to move, rubbing in circles, long fingers dipping down to brush almost reverently over Remus’ side, smoothing up and down his sternum. 

Then Sirius’ hands were moving lower to the concave of his friend’s stomach. Remus squirmed a little as it tickled and then thumbs were stroking over his hip bones and he gasped at the foreign but amazing sensation. “Your skin is so soft,” Sirius murmured as he shuffled down along Remus’ legs.    
“It is?” Remus asked in disbelief, knowing that his raised and ragged scars maimed him almost everywhere.

“It is,” Sirius almost challenged. And then he was bending down and he licked along the hollow beneath one of Remus’ hip bones.

The young werewolf gasped, his pelvis bucking and his whole body seeming to burn at the feeling of his best friend’s tongue on him.

Sirius raised his head, smirking, and then he moved across and licked at the hollow on the other side, sucking the skin into his mouth afterwards and releasing it with a soft  _ plop _ . “I want you, Rem,” he whispered, nibbling at the sensitive skin. “Have done for a long time.”

“Really?” Remus was having a lot of trouble articulating his chaotic thoughts, too distracted by Sirius’ mouth.

“Really.” The dark haired teen climbed his way up the long planes of Remus’ body and hovered over him, propping himself up on one elbow as his other hand came up to stroke over a cheek. “I haven’t imagined it, have I? This thing between us?”

Remus shook his head. “No, we definitely have some chemistry.”

“Chemistry?” Sirius cocked his head to one side at the odd term.

Remus huffed out a small laugh. “It’s another form of Muggle magic.”

“Oh, well, in that case, we definitely have it.” Then Sirius was leaning down and kissing him and Remus forgot about his aches and pains, forgot about the trials he faced, the hurdles he always had in front of him, even forgot about school and his two friends in detention. All he thought about was the lips on his, the comforting weight of a body above him, and the rush of affection he felt for Sirius Black.


End file.
